


Our love will be legend

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi





	Our love will be legend

_Those cool, yet bright piercing eyes._

_Both different and unique._

_A mere glance made by those would make you shiver._

_Turquoise, with little hints of gold and purple._

_Naturally, they would not blend together._

_But in this case, they created some thing beautiful._

_The other, Fully yellow._

_When light reflected off it, the color seemed to become a blazing gold._

_One of these contrasting colors were not known of._

_The warm color was kept hidden in darkness._

 

_Not only were his eyes beautiful._

_He himself, was a rare work of art._

_But he never saw it._

_His brown hair._

_In the shade of chocolate._

_Which fell over his face._

_That too, a wonderful masterpiece._

_Completely flawless,_

_Tanned skin._

_But soon,_

_He would grow to realize,  
_

_Just how wonderful he is._

* * *

 

_Those eyes._

_The ones that seemed to pierce through anyone._

_Even if all they did was a mere glance._

_When you started right at them,_

_It would feel as if you were taking a step forward,_

_Into a void._

_They reflected light off itself easily._

_As if to show that darkness would not be beaten by light._

 

_His straight hair matched his eyes._

_Darkness consuming all light._

_His eyes were covered slightly by his hair._

_Despite his harsh appearance,_

_And his attitude,_

_He had grown soft._

* * *

 

_All three contrasting colors._

_They mixed together._

_Giving and taking a little of love with them._

_Warming up the cold heart that had seen too much._

_Proving how much worth they were._

* * *

 

_Maybe it was fate,_

_Maybe it was just a coincidence,_

_But no matter what happens,_

 

**_Their love would be legend..._ **

 

 


End file.
